The Get Together
by Evans12
Summary: a week of slick moves and a desire to keep himself a secret to the one girl who he cares about more than anything may get harder when somebody else takes credit for all the work he did. based upon the steps taken by one to hook up and the steps towards it


disclaimer: don't own anything, except the characters I created

The Get-Together

It was a normal day at the lab full of the usual workload people coming and going through out the different areas of the lab providing test results and samples. That's why it didn't seem out of place for her to see a delivery guy there until she found out the guy was looking for her.

"Are you Lindsay Monroe?" (flower delivery guy)

"Yes, I am" (Lindsay)

"Great, these are for you. Just sign here…thank you and have a nice day miss Monroe" (delivery guy)

"Same to you" (Lindsay)

"Hey Linds, sunflower's who they from?" (Stella)

"I have no idea Stella" (Lindsay)

"You seeing anybody?" (Stella)

"Nope nobody, been to busy working to even start a relationship with anybody" (Lindsay)

"I see, anything out of the ordinary been going on with you lately?" (Stella)

"Nothing, just the usual stuff" (Lindsay)

"So some person just randomly decided to send you flowers, very strange. Is there a card with them?" (Stella)

"I don't know, haven't looked yet" (Lindsay)

"Maybe you should do that. I'll catch up with you later" (Stella)

"Okay" (Lindsay). Then she was alone heading to her office with a dozen sunflowers and staring at a little white envelope holding the answers to possibly all of her questions. Lindsay waited until she got into her office to read whatever it is that the note say's to give her some kind of insight into the person who sent her the flowers. The card read as followed:

_Dear miss Monroe,_

_Every time that I see these flowers I think of you and after the week that you have had I figured you deserved something nice. Granted to most people they'd think of roses or lilies as the correct gesture to send to somebody so beautiful and nice as yourself. But when I think of you I think of somebody sweet and incredible, so that is why I sent you these flowers._

_My true reason behind sending you the flowers is so that I could see the beautiful smile of yours through out this whole day._

_In closing I hope that you enjoy the flowers and the other gift that I have left for you in the lab._

_Signed your admirer._

To most the card would sound sweet or kind of strange with maybe the slightest hint of creepiness but to Lindsay it just made her smile. There was only one person that she could think of that would send her flowers but he had been away for months and not do back anytime soon. _So how did he know she needed cheering up and that sunflowers were her favourite flower_? It wasn't as if anybody was going to find out but it just intrigued her to no end to find out that somebody particular would do that but then again she could be completely wrong and it could be somebody completely different sending her the flowers. But then she remembered the rest of the letter and looked up and found another little gift sitting on her keyboard. This time the gift was a chocolate bar. Again with a note which read:

_Miss Monroe,_

_The chocolate bar is so you can melt away after one of those extremely challenging cases of ours that cause you so much grief, so you can forget about the day and begin to unwind._

_After all chocolate and flowers are for the sweet and you Miss Monroe are the sweetest thing I see._

_Admirer _

Again to cryptic to confirm her thoughts on who she figured it was but then again she could always call him out on it. Just as she sat down to start eating the lovely chocolate bar she was interrupted by Stella coming into her office.

"So was there a card with the flowers?" (Stella)

"Yeah there was" (Lindsay)

"So…who sent them to you?" (Stella)

"A friend?" (Lindsay)

"Does this friend have a name?" (Stella)

"Probably I just don't know what that name would be" (Lindsay)

"How do you not know there name didn't they sign the card?" (Stella)

"Yes as '_your admirer_', which doesn't give me much to go on" (Lindsay)

"I bet, so what else has the mystery man sent you?" (Stella)

"This chocolate bar" (Lindsay)

"That's sweet of him, was there a note with it?" (Stella)

"Yes there was and this time I found the gift sitting on my keyboard" (Lindsay)

"Interesting it means that somebody in the lab has a crush on you Lindsay" (Stella)

"No it doesn't Stella" (Lindsay)

"Whatever you say Lindsay, I just tell it as I see it or in your case as I hear it" (Stella)

"Sure, sure. don't you have some work to do or something?" (Lindsay)

"Yes, I was just stopping in to ask about the flowers, I'll see you later" (Stella)

"Probably I'll be here for at least a couple more hours, in order to get this paperwork done" (Lindsay)

"Alright, and try not to work to hard" (Stella)

"I'll try, bye Stella" (Lindsay)

"Bye, Linds" (Stella). Everything was running smoothly Lindsay had no idea on who it was that exactly sent her the flowers or left the chocolate bar on her computer, so now it was time for a little twist on Stella's part.

As for the mystery man, he was sitting at home wondering whether or not Lindsay had received his gifts yet, so he decided to contact his partner in crime. '_Bonasera' 'hey Stel, it's me' 'hey lover-boy, what's up?' 'did she get my gifts?' 'yeah she got them and she has no clue on who sent them' 'Awesome, did she like the flowers and the chocolate bar?' 'yes she liked them. But tell me this why a chocolate bar and not a box of chocolate?' 'come on anybody can give a box of chocolate to somebody but who would give a chocolate bar to someone they like?' 'good point, but how did you know which one was her favourite?' 'that was simple, she happens to like the same one I like and I know this because she kept stealing mine' ' I see, so what do you have planned next for her?' 'can't say, at least not yet. But I promise you'll be the first to know' 'I better or your going to have some trouble delivering the next gift' 'yeah I know. I'll talk with you later Stel' 'Yes you will my friend_'. Stella always loved playing matchmaker but this time the couple in question didn't really need her magic to get them together just her assistance in making sure everything ran smoothly.


End file.
